Tout de Moi
by Akanna
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé depuis les derniers moments d’étude à Poudlard. Une visite étrange viens briser la paix de l’après Voldemort pour Harry Potter. SLASH – SPOILERS 6e tome. Rating M peut être un peu exagéré!
1. Le temps n'efface pas les morts

**All Of Me**

**Mise en garde :** Cette fic contient des **SPOILERS du 6e tome** (que j'ai lu en anglais…) ainsi que du **SLASH**, soit des relations hommes/hommes. :P

VOUS AVEZ LA LIBERTÉ DE REVENIR EN ARRIÈRE. :D

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon l'histoire. Les six premiers tomes de Harry Potter sont à JKR. Je ne fais malheureusement aucun argent ici :(

**Résumé : **Cinq ans ont passé depuis les derniers moments d'étude à Poudlard. Une visite étrange viens briser la paix de l'après-Voldemort pour Harry Potter. **SLASH –** **SPOILERS 6e tome**.

**Infos : **(n) - notes (voir à la fin)

_Italique_ - pensées

" " - paroles

( FB ) - flashback (ceux de la 6e année sont ma propre traduction)

**Notes : **Snape et Malfoy seront toujours en anglais, il s'agit évidemment de Rogue et de Malefoy. Il s'agit aussi de ma première fiction fière Ben oui je suis comme ça!

**R.A.R. : **Réponses aux Reviews. Pas encore! Mais plus j'en aurai, plus je serais encouragée à poster vite la suite :P

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**" Le temps n'efface pas les morts "**

Harry Potter était assis dans son bureau. Il avait manqué le souper plus tôt dans la soirée et maintenant il attendait que Kreattur arrive avec l'assiette qu'il lui avait demandé. La nuit était bien entamée et il n'avais pas réussi à dormir, cette fois encore.

Le seul sommeil qu'il parvenait à trouver était troublé et loin d'être réparateur. Il revoyait encore et encore toutes les tortures que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient fait subir à ses amis et à des innocents, lui arrachant des hurlements et provoquant des migraines énormes.

Après la dernière année à Poudlard, il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir le château. En cinq ans, il n'avait pas trouvé un emploi. Il vivant à Londres, dans l'ancienne maison des Black, et son principal travail avait été de retrouver et de détruire les Horcuxes de Voldemort _(n1)_. Sa route l'avait mené vers Snape et il l'avait tué, comme il avait juré de le faire à Hermione et à Ron.

Puis il avait tué Voldemort lui-même, vengeant ainsi la mort de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius, d'Hermione et de tous les autres. Il avait mis fin à sept années de terreur.

Kreattur arriva avec l'assiette de pâtes fumantes et couvertes de sauce qu'il avait demandé. Harry le remercia et ramena ses pensées à des choses plus importantes dans l'immédiat. Demain, ses premiers élèves allaient arrivé en se demandant qui allait occupé le poste "maudit" pour l'année.

McGonagall se lèverait pour faire son discours en tant que Directrice. Elle présenterais le "Professeur Harry Potter" et il adresserait à la salle un sourire et peut-être un clin d'œil. _Et les élèves vont m'applaudir et murmurer entre eux_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. _Le Grand Harry Potter!_

Il avait déjà penser à ce qu'il montrerai à chaque niveau, il avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de Lupin, qui avait été son meilleur professeur. Il était revenu pour leur dernière année.

_( FB – 1er septembre, 7e année, Poudlard )_

Malgré la nuit étoilée, il faisait sombre dans la Grande Salle, les murs avaient été tapissés de la couleur du deuil. Les visages étaient sans entrain, autant ceux du personnel que ceux des élèves.

Lorsque McGonagall se leva, le silence s'épaissi et les quelques murmures se turent. Elle avait présenter le nouveau maître de Potions, qui reçu un accueil tout juste poli, et celui de DCFM qui fut saluer plus enthousiasment. Remus Lupin avait l'air toujours aussi mal en point, quoi que content de revenir. Et surtout, d'avoir convaincu Harry de faire de même.

Il avait emménager au Square Grimmaurd le jour même de ses 17 ans. Il avait condamné plusieurs pièces de la maison et n'utilisant que la cuisine, le salon et la chambre qu'il avait occupé l'été de ses 15 ans. Il avait même appris à apprécier la compagnie du vieux Phinéas durant ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeil.

Il était allé au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione et Ron l'avait visité durant l'été avec les parents de Ron. Même Lupin, qu'il considérait comme un oncle maintenant, lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois durant l'été.

Et il avait fini par accepter de retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. D'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à le regretter.

"Harry? T'es là, vieux?"

Ron le regardait intensément et Hermione, debout derrière lui, avait l'air inquiet de Molly Weasley.

"Le festin est terminé, Harry. Tu viens?"

Il hocha la tête et quitta la Grande Salle avec eux.

_( / FB )_

Harry poussa un soupir tout en essayant de ne plus penser à cette année-là. Après la mort de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts se manifestèrent beaucoup plus. Par contre, les Malfoy semblaient s'être évaporés. La raison n'était pas un mystère pour ceux qui connaissaient la vérité sur le meurtre de Dumbledore. Et Harry avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient nombreux.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire, Poudlard n'était plus le même. La nourriture n'avait plus le même goût, les festins le même éclat, les couloirs le même air rassurant. Et l'attaque du mois de février n'avait rien fait pour aider.

_( FB – 4 février, 7e année, Poudlard )_

Ron et Hermione étaient assis côte à côte dans la salle commune. Ils ne disaient rien mais leurs mains se serraient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils étaient ensemble depuis l'Halloween.

_C'était pas trop tôt!_ pensa Harry en les regardant du coin de l'œil depuis son fauteuil devant le feu.

Seamus venait d'entrer dans la salle et se dirigeait vers Hermione avec un morceau de parchemin roulé. Elle avait été nommée Préfète en Chef par la nouvelle Directrice. Apparemment, celle-ci voulait la voir car, après avoir lu le bout de parchemin, elle le tendit à Ron et quitta la pièce en haussant les épaules vers un Harry interrogateur.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers Harry et quand Ron fut lui aussi arrivé, elle les regarda.

"Ils arrivent" fit-elle dans un murmure.

Ensuite, tout s'était bousculé. Harry avait grimpé au dortoir et était redescendu avec sa cape, la Carte des Maraudeurs et le galion qui lui servait pour les rencontres de l'AD. Il l'activa pour les faire venir dans cinq minutes à la Salle sur Demande et quitta la tour des Griffondors.

_( / FB )_

Dans le combat qui avait suivi, Harry avait perdu le compte des Mangemorts qu'il avait atteind, ou manqué, ou qui l'avait manqué. Il avait complètement perdu la notion de tout.

Il se rappela avec un serrement de cœur l'arrivée d'Hermione et de Ron dans la mêlée, et le hurlement de désespoir de celui-ci, lorsqu'elle était tombée. Par sa faute, une autre avait perdu la vie. Il avait tout fait pour mener à cela. Il avait appelé ses troupes à aller se battre, plutôt que de les mettre à l'abri et d'y aller seul, aux côtés de ce qui restait de l'Ordre.

Une fois de plus, il fut ramener à la réalité, cette fois par la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air.

En se levant pour aller la refermer, il entra en collision avec un corps invisible.

* * *

**À suivre!**

_N1_ - Dans le 6e tome, JKR parle d'Horcuxes en anglais. Ne sachant pas comment le traduire, j'ai laisser ainsi. J'espère que ça convient :)

Alors, vous avez aimer? Je déçois sûrement tous les fans d'Hermione en la laissant mourir ainsi dans le premier chapitre, n'est-ce pas? Mais rassurez vous, elle reste présente durant toute l'histoire et sa mort à une raison d'être.

Cliff? NOOON! Jamais :P

La suite bientôt! En attendant, un petit bouton avec écrit "submit reviews" et je vous adore!

x Akanna.


	2. Témoin

**All Of Me**

**Mise en garde :** Cette fic contient des **SPOILERS** du 6e tome (que j'ai lu en anglais…) ainsi que du **SLASH**, soit des relations hommes/hommes. :P

VOUS AVEZ LA LIBERTÉ DE REVENIR EN ARRIÈRE. :D

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon l'histoire. Les six premiers tomes de Harry Potter sont à JKR. Je ne fais malheureusement aucun argent ici. :(

**Résumé : **Cinq ans ont passé depuis les derniers moments d'étude à Poudlard. Une visite étrange viens briser la paix de l'après-Voldemort pour Harry Potter. SLASH – SPOILERS 6e tome.

**Infos : **(n) - notes (voir à la fin)

_Italique_ - pensées

" " - paroles

( FB ) - flashback (ceux de la 6e année sont ma propre traduction)

**Notes : **Snape et Malfoy seront toujours en anglais, il s'agit évidemment de Rogue et de Malefoy. Le titre de ce chapitre est très peu original et je m'en excuse! Aujourd'hui, nous découvrons qui est entré dans le bureau et pourquoi! Voilà la suite!

**R.A.R. : **

**TheoryofChaos** – Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires! Moi aussi je suis encore un peu confuse avec le tome. Et j'approuve totalement que Snape est un connard! Mais ça on le savait tous déjà (je l'ai fait mourir – douce vengeance!) Et le pauvre Dray! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps? Voilà la suite, et la réponse!

**aminteitha **- Hé bien tu t'es fait devancé de peu, très chère! Mais c'est pas grave! Merci pour les commentaires! Et je trouve que le 6e est moins triste que le 5e… On savait tous que Dumbly ne durerait pas éternellement, mais Sirius – dieu ait son âme - !

**serpentis-draco** – Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras!

**Fliflou **– Rogue est un méchant. Pas de discussion possible! Selon moi, c'est même un imbécile! Mais LoL on est pas là pour discuter mes propres opinions, j'en aurais pour longtemps! Merci pour le commentaire!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**" Témoin "**

_En se levant pour la refermer, il entra en collision avec un corps solide._

Harry Potter recula de quelques pas en plongeant la main dans sa cape. Il brandit sa baguette vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le corps invisible.

Et où se trouvait maintenant une tête blonde, les yeux gris métalliques. La peau laiteuse était presque translucide et, sur les joues et le menton, recouverte d'une barbe de plusieurs jours _(n1)_. La tête de Malfoy.

"Stup-" commença-t-il.

"Potter! Attends!" fit Malfoy d'une voix toujours aussi froide, bien qu'elle avait des nuances de désespoir.

Harry le regarda retirer sa cape d'Invisibilité au complet, sans que leurs yeux se quittent un seul instant. Il était très maigre, un peu comme Harry les premières années de Poudlard, alors qu'il se faisait toujours maltraité chez son oncle. Des vêtements qui avaient dû lui faire il y a quelques années lui tombait sur le corps et semblaient flotter. Il paraissait être sur son déclin, mais il se tenait toujours droit et affichait un air un peu hautain.

"Attends, Potter. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer -" tenta Malfoy.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Tu es un Mangemort, Malfoy! Je te déteste presque autant que j'ai détesté Snape, ou même Voldemort! T'es qu'une vermine, Malfoy!"

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant et Harry leva sa baguette pour la pointer vers sa tête.

"Ne t'avances pas!" cracha Harry.

"Je-ne-suis-pas-un-Mangemort!" _(n2)_ répondit Malfoy en parlant de plus en plus fort pour couvrir les insultes de Potter. Cela eut l'effet escompté, le nouveau professeur se tut, incrédule.

"Je n'ai pas attaqué Dumbledore, je n'ai pas rempli ma…" Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux. "… mission, j'ai déserté les rangs… Je ne l'ai pas tuer, Potter! C'était -"

"Snape." Harry compléta la phrase du blond et, d'un geste machinal, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, tout en gardant sa baguette pointée. Malfoy hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, espérant que Potter au moins le croirait.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Malfoy l'observait. Il avait vieilli en six ans, il était devenu plus musclé et il avait trouvé le moyen de se contrôler un peu. Ou bien, il avait appris à ne plus montrer ce qu'il pensait. Après un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Je sais, j'étais là." finit par dire Harry. Comme Malfoy s'apprêtait à répliquer, Harry enchaîna. "J'étais sous ma cape, le deuxième balai, c'était moi."

Malfoy se replongea dans la scène et se rapella ce détail qu'il avait cru insignifiant.

_( FB – date inconnue, 6e année, Poudlard )_

Accoté contre les remparts, le visage très pâle, Dumbledore ne montrait toujours pas de signe de panique ou de détresse. Il regarda vaguement vers son adversaire et dit "Bonsoir, Draco."

Malfoy s'avança, jetant des regards aux alentours pour s'assurer que lui et Dumbledore étaient seuls. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le deuxième balai.

"Qui d'autre est là?"

"Une question que je peux très bien te poser aussi. Ou bien agis-tu seul?"

_( / FB )_

Malfoy hocha la tête. Il avait compris, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais eut la réponse de Dumbledore. Maintenant il savait. C'était la raison qui avait poussé Potter à poursuivre Snape ce soir-là, et à le tuer de cette manière quand leurs chemins s'étaient croisés une nouvelle fois. Quelques mois plut tard, la propre mère de Malfoy avait rendu l'âme.

_( FB – 19 novembre, un peu plus de 2 ans plus tôt, quelque part dans les Alpes )_

Draco Malfoy était installé dans un fauteuil dans leur refuge en France et lisait distraitement un vieux livre de son père. En fait, il observait sa mère, étendue un peu plus loin et très mal en point.

"Draco…" Sa voix, un simple murmure rauque, l'avait fait levé la tête carrément et il s'était approché du divan-lit qu'elle occupait. "Je vais mourir, fils. Il faut que tu retournes en Angleterre et que tu le trouves…"

Il n'avait pas pu lui demandé qui il devait aller voir. Elle s'était endormie. Pendant une semaine entière, il l'avait veillé en cherchant à comprendre ses paroles. Elle était morte un matin.

_( / FB )_

Deux ans plus tard, il avait compris. À l'instant même où il avait posé le pied à Londres, la Marque sur son avant bras s'était remise à brûler. La douleur était devenue normale pour Malfoy, la mort de Voldemort l'avait rendue insupportable, puis elle avait cessée.

Maintenant, sous le regard de Potter, Malfoy sentait un malaise grandissant l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux de terreur et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en plaquant sa main sur la Marque brûlante.

"Merde Potter! À quoi tu joues?" parvint-il à prononcer.

"Pardon, j'avais oublié!" fit Harry en détournant rapidement les yeux. "Je te crois, Malfoy. Même Dumbledore l'as dit 'Tu n'es pas un tueur, Draco.'"

La douleur avait disparu presque totalement, mais Malfoy se senti défaillir. Harry Potter venait de prononcer son prénom. Il ferma les yeux pour retrouver sa contenance, et lorsqu'il les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, Potter était dos à lui et regardait par la fenêtre.

"Merci…" fut tout ce que Malfoy trouva à répondre.

Potter se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

"Merci de me croire." expliqua Malfoy, en détournant les yeux.

* * *

**À suivre!**

_N.1_ – Mon imagination me joue des tours :P Un Draco avec de la barbe! "ROAR" Trop sex :P LoL Quoi? Vous le trouvez pas mignon mon Dray?

_N.2_ – Une nouvelle fois, un de mes petits rêves éveillés. Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que mon Dray aurait été un méchant? Aucune raison, même Dumbly le disait!

Alors voilà voilà! Comment ça, _sadique?_ Ben voyons! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser leur conversation s'éterniser? Nahhh…. Faut être réaliste! Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Je vous ai donner pleins de signes de la suite! Pourquoi le regard de Harry a cet effet sur les Mangemorts marqués? Et comment se fait-il que Narcissia ait conseiller à son fils adoré de retourner en Angleterre?

La suite bientôt! En attendant, un petit bouton avec écrit "submit reviews" et je vous adore!

x Akanna.


End file.
